


Not Very Covert

by Just_Another_Day



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hospitals, M/M, POV Outsider, Surveillance, mentions of consent issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Day/pseuds/Just_Another_Day
Summary: Orlant has witnessed a lot of stupid behaviour when people forget that they're being watched. This one, though, is especially odd.





	Not Very Covert

**Author's Note:**

> This rounds out the last squares of my second (and last) Kink Bingo card, hitting the 'Pictures/Recording', 'Uniform/Military Kink', and 'Medical Kink' squares.

Orlant had taken the CCTV operator job at the hospital because it had seemed like an easy payday. Stare at some live feeds on the monitors, trace back recorded footage when there was a reason to, make the occasional call to direct the on-site security officers where they were needed or to call in emergency services, keep a log of the details of any incidents he witnessed, and archive everything. Simple enough. And he got paid night shift rates to do it as well. What wasn't there to like about it?

And Orlant couldn't complain about getting to witness the shit people did when they forgot they were on camera. Honestly, where else was Orlant going to get paid to sit and watch free entertainment like this?

Usually the more _interesting_ things involved the addicts who couldn't wait to leave the hospital before getting another hit, or idiots not realising that they weren't really as alone as they thought in the elevators, or medical staff not particularly caring that there was no such thing as real privacy in the on-call rooms. Occasionally it was patients taking matters into their own hands, quite literally, without bothering to slide the sheets up over themselves. Or, more than once, patients inviting their partners into their narrow beds between the nurses' rounds. 

Fools. Orlant might have ticked fucking in a hospital bed off his list too, but that was only because it was simple enough for him, in his position, to erase the footage of it. There was a difference between being watched or even taped compared with leaving recorded evidence of public indecency lying around to be handed over to the cops. Some people really just didn't have a clue.

But even though Orlant had witnessed a whole range of stupid behaviour in various situations since starting work here, this particular scenario was actually a brand new one for him.

Orlant was good at his job. He noticed even the smallest details. So Orlant had to assume that the blond doctor that had just caught his eye was new to the hospital. Surely Orlant would have noticed him long before now otherwise, looking like _that_. It was surprising that Orlant hadn't previously remarked on the patient as well, for that matter. It was obvious from the way he filled out the hospital bed, with his feet even hanging over the bottom edge, that his build was massive. He must have arrived into the ward while Orlant had been off duty, for Orlant was certain the man would have jumped off the screen at him if he'd been walking down the hall, towering a head taller and practically twice as broad across the shoulders as everyone he passed. And the sunbeam-bright smile he directed at the doctor was equally eye-catching and memorable.

Orlant had very nearly clicked through to the next feed (reluctantly, for he doubted that he would encounter anything else in the hospital quite that nice to look at). But then Orlant stilled as he watched the patient rather abruptly sit up and twist his body around so that he could sling his legs over the side of the bed. But rather than getting to his feet to more formally greet the doctor the way Orlant might have expected, the patient physically reached out for the doctor instead. Orlant's hand hovered over the radio, ready to react. But he noticed that the doctor strangely didn't look perturbed at all. He didn't visibly flinch away or tense up as the patient grasped either end of the stethoscope hanging around the doctor's neck and used it to gently pull the doctor in close to him, until the doctor's thighs were pressed against the edge of the mattress between the patient's parted legs. The patient let the stethoscope slip from his grip in favour of trailing his fingertips across the doctor's chest. Even now that he was free to do so, the doctor didn't attempt to step away. If anything, it looked to Orlant liked he was actually leaning into the touch. The patient's hands drifted down to toy playfully with the drawstring and then the stretchy waistband of the doctor's blue scrub pants. He reached inside to very clearly squeeze the doctor's ass. The doctor arched into it. Orlant watched the two of them eliminate the final inches separating them with a brief kiss, both leaning together in a way that suggested they were both fully engaged participants in this.

Orlant had never witnessed this kind of thing on the job. It would have to be rare for a doctor to think it was worth the risk to so publicly do something that would end his career, especially after all the time, effort and money that doctors had to put into establishing their career in the first place. But Orlant had done the training. He knew that patients had to be considered vulnerable. Even when it was a patient who looked like he could bench-press a truck. And who was clearly very enthusiastic in his involvement. So Orlant did still have to report this, even though it was completely lacking the force Orlant had initially expected to see. 

Orlant started putting in the call as the patient was stripping naked while the doctor watched on with obvious interest. But confusion had Orlant stumbling over his words when, instead of falling entwined and naked together onto the hospital bed, the patient immediately covered himself back up again. He stepped into jeans and a non-descript t-shirt. Then the two of them departed the room shoulder-to-shoulder. 

Of everything Orlant had seen in the last few minutes, this part was somehow managing to be the most inexplicable.

Orlant tried to keep up with their progress through the halls by flicking through the CCTV streams. It didn't take him long to realise they were clearly heading for the main exit at the front of the hospital, even though the patient clearly hadn't been through the process of being discharged. Orlant reported their movements over the radio, but lost sight of them as they stepped out the front door. By the time he switched to the external cameras, they were gone. And only seconds after that, the security officers finally replied over the radio to confirm that there was no sign of them. 

Useless pricks. If Orlant had been in their position, he wouldn't have let those two just disappear so easily. But after Orlant had been written up for getting a little too aggressive with someone he'd detained back when he _had_ been working security himself, Orlant was instead stuck having to rely on them to actually do their jobs. (Fat chance of that.)

The whole thing was bewildering and frustrating as hell, because Orlant knew there had to have been something going on there other than a doctor and patient who couldn't keep their hands off each other. Had they been thieves in disguise, maybe? If that was their game, then they'd been lucky to pull it off, for they hadn't exactly kept a low profile, as far as Orlant was concerned. But it was the only thing that made the slightest lick of sense, considering how Orlant had been approached several days ago about keeping a particularly close watch for suspicious behaviour in the pharmacy. Maybe the hospital had received intel that someone was smuggling medication out to sell on the street. If so, Orlant was even more irritated that he hadn't caught it in time to stop it from happening.

Orlant would probably never find out either way now, though. Not unless they were stupid enough to come back and try again.

All he could do was report it and hope that someone up the chain of command knew something he didn't.

*

"I can't believe I let you talk me into letting you stage this ridiculous caper. I hope you managed to get the evidence we needed out of it, at least," Nikandros said when they arrived. Pallas – who'd had the car idling in the hospital drop-off area so that he could pick them up and then drive them back to the station – took one look at Nikandros's face and made himself scarce.

"Of course I did," said Laurent. 

" _We _did," Damen corrected. "I was the one who figured out which of the nurses was working with the pharmacist to actually slip the drugs out the door, remember."__

__"I'm surprised you were paying enough attention to your surroundings to notice anything like that," Nikandros remarked flatly. "Hospital security just reported witnessing a sexual assault between a doctor and a patient through the CCTV feed, and seeing them then abscond from the building together. Do I even need to ask whether that was you two idiots?"_ _

__Oh. Damen had forgotten about the security camera in the room. Laurent really could make Damen lose track of everything except him when he wanted to._ _

__"Whoops," Laurent said, not sounding particularly apologetic._ _

__Damen would just bet that _he_ hadn't forgotten that they could potentially have been watched in that room. No wonder he'd let Damen start something only to hurry them out of the hospital like that. Laurent always did like to keep things interesting, and to make a proper exit._ _

__"Couldn't you have just waited ten minutes?" Nikandros asked._ _

__For his part, Damen really doubted that he could have, actually. Not with the way Laurent had instructed Damen to call him 'Doctor' when he'd entered the room, and announced that he was going to have to _thoroughly examine_ Damen's body. Or with how Laurent had looked sauntering into the room in those surprisingly form-fitting scrubs that offered easy access. For that matter, it was hard to resist him now; Laurent was still dressed in the scrubs, like temptation incarnate. _ _

__Apparently Laurent could read Damen's mind – he was often a little too talented at that for comfort – for he said to Damen, "Don't worry, I'm not done with you just because we're out of the hospital. I fully intend to test your aerobic fitness later."_ _

__Damen had no idea how he made that sound so ridiculously dirty._ _

__"And I think you must be overdue for a prostate exam, don't you?" Laurent added._ _

__Alright, that one didn't require any effort to twist._ _

__Nikandros made a choking sound. "I swear I'm going to have one of you transferred to a station halfway across the country one of these days."_ _

__It was an empty threat. Nikandros wouldn't really do that, Damen knew. Nikandros was well aware that no one except Damen could handle Laurent's unconventional and sometimes bizarre methods, because he'd tried to separate them before. Many times. And Nikandros was also aware by now – for all that he might have tried to pretend otherwise – that this was no silly workplace fling. If Laurent was sent thousands of kilometres away, Damen would go with him. Even if that meant giving up his job. He loved being a police officer, true, and especially being part of the team here. But he loved Laurent a great deal more._ _

__So realistically, they all knew that Nikandros would just continue being stuck with them, probably right up until he put in for that early retirement he was always talking about deserving._ _

__Laurent was obviously equally unconcerned that Nikandros would follow through, for he ignored Nikandros entirely. Instead, he turned to Damen and said suggestively, "Come on, I think we're both in desperate need of a debriefing."_ _

__They certainly did, after nearly two days spent mostly apart while they'd been in the middle of their clandestine operation, only catching quick glimpses of each other as Laurent occasionally passed through the ward in which the hospital management had provided Damen with a bed._ _

__" _Please_ at least wait until you get home," Nikandros practically begged. "I really don't need to be dealing with any more complaints or reports today about you two making a public nuisance of yourselves."_ _

__"Hmm," Laurent said. "No promises."_ _

__Nikandros sighed._ _

__Laurent was unrepentant._ _

__Damen simply opted for grinning._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Damen enables Laurent so much. Poor Nik, having to deal with these losers.


End file.
